My Ex
by Nixs Peach
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cerita tentang Kris dan mantan kekasihnya,Zitao. "Bahkan tidak sekalipun ia mampu memuaskanku." Taoris ff/yaoi/smut.


**MY EX**

**Taoris Fanfiction**

**Oneshot**

**T+ (Not recomended for a children)**

**Yaoi/Boys love/ thypos/absurd,etc.**

**Not full edit,jadi maaf kalau ancur banget. *bow***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have to tell you in advance,if you don't like this story or even the cast,please don't read,okay?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruangan kaca transparan yang terletak di salah satu sudut bar itu. Dimana kedua temannya sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

" Hai hyung... Kudengar Jesicca noona mengancam akan melaporkanmu ke polisi hari ini. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghentikan mantan kekasihmu itu?"tanyanya kepada salah satu temannya begitu ia sampai didalam ruangan itu.

Kedua temannya itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. "Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu sendiri Sehun? Apa menurutmu Kris akan takut dengan ancaman wanita seperti Jesicca?"tanya balik satu temannya yang lain.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menarik salah satu botol minuman dari freezer yang tersedia diruangan itu. Ia lalu menoleh kepada orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan,Kris.

"Well,aku juga tak yakin Chanyeol hyung, tapi siapa tahu Kris hyung akan takut pada ancamannya dan mau mengakuinya sebagai kekasihnya dan bahkan menikahinya..."selorohnya sambil membawa minumannya kesofa panjang disudut ruangan itu.

Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap hiruk-pikuk diluar ruangan itu lalu berbalik dan kembali terkekeh pelan," Tsk! Memangngya sejak kapan aku takut ada ancaman wanita jalang sepertinya Oh Sehun? Bahkan tidak sekalipun ia mampu memuaskanku."balas Kris santai sambil berjalan menuju sofa singlenya. Ia lalu meraih gelas minumannya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

"Yuhuuu!"seru Sehun dan pria yang di panggil Chanyeol tadi bersamaan.

Memang bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka berdua mendengar hal semacam ini. Kris,-_pemuda dengan nama_ _asli Wu Yi fan- _adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal sudah sukses sejak di usianya yang masih 21tahun. Tampan dan kaya,kira-kira wanita mana yang tidak tertarik menjadikannya seorang kekasih dan bahkan seorang suami? Terlebih dengan status single yang sampai saat ini masih disandangnya,membuat banyak wanita yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat perhatiannya dan bisa menikah dengan pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu.

Termasuk juga Jesicca,seorang model cantik dari sebuah majalah dewasa yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Ia juga salah satu wanita yang sangat menggilai ketampanan seorang Kris. Tidak tanggung-tanggung,Jesicca bahkan rela menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Kris agar pemuda itu mau menjadikannya kekasih.  
Namun sayangnya,Kris-_sang Badboy_\- tampaknya hanya memanfaatkan kemolekan tubuh Jesicca saja. Itu terbukti setelah beberapa kali berkencan,Kris lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja. Itu sebabnya Jesicca lalu mengancam akan melaporkan Kris ke polisi dengan tuduhan pemerkosaan jika Kris tetap tak mau mengakuinya sebagai kekasih.

Sebenarnya,tak hanya Jesicca saja korban dari petualangan Kris. Karena entah sudah berapa banyak wanita yang bernasib sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari Jesicca.  
Dan Kris selalu menanggapi dengan senyum remehnya kepada semua ancaman dari wanita -wanita itu. Karena toh pada akhirnya tidak satupun dari ancaman mereka yang mampu 'menyentuh' kekuasaan seorang Kris.

" Ngomong ngomong Kai hyung tidak datang lagi?" tanya Sehun lagi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak datang Maknae? Dia bahkan datang lebih awal dari ku. Apa menurutmu ia akan melewatkan kesempatan nya untuk mengajak kencan si mata bulat itu?"jawab Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol," Maksudmu Kyungsoo hyung kan?" tanyanya memastikan.  
Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya,"Well, siapa lagi menurutmu heh?"

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang?"tanya Sehun masih dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar.

"Tadi ia pamit ingin menemani kekasihnya itu turun ke _dancefloor_. Tapi aku tak yakin apakah dia masih berada disana saat ini. Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti pervertnya si hitam itu?"jawab Chanyeol yang disambut kekehan Sehun.

"Yeah,diantara kita berempat kurasa memang dialah yang paling pervert,dan Kris hyung yang kedua tentunya."seloroh Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ocehan Sehun barusan,sementara Kris sendiri tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia lebih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel canggihnya dari pada menanggapi candaan sahabat termudanya itu.

"Hey,kurasa kau juga akan tertarik melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai jika Luhan berada disini bukan?"celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun langsung menatapnya antusias.

"Apa dia ada disini hyung?"

"Ya,Baekkie,Luhan,Kyungsoo dan satu temannya lagi disini sejak tadi sore. Mereka berada disebelah sana."jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke sebuah sofa panjang tak jauh dari ruangan kaca itu. Dimana disana,tampak seorang pemuda manis yang tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati alunan musik dari headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sesekali,pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya kepada teman-temannya yang tengah berjingkrak-jingkrak ria di _dancefloor_.

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol,dan matanya langsung menyipit begitu melihat orang yang duduk ditempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi.

"Panda hyung?"serunya yang membuat Chanyeol langsung menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun mengangguk semangat. "Hn,dan kurasa aku punya hal yang lebih menarik yang perlu kulakukan dari sekedar mengajak Luhan berkencan malam ini hyung."jawab Sehun sambil memasang smirk andalannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah? Kau bisa dicincang Luhan jika kau berani menggoda sahabatnya."ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan,"Jangan khawatir Chanyeol hyung,aku tahu bagaimana mengatasi rusa seksi ku itu."sahutnya enteng.

"Tao hyung... I'm coming!"serunya kemudian sambil menarik kenop pintu ruangan kaca itu.  
Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya 'kagum' oleh kelakuan sahabatnya itu.  
Namun berbeda dengan Kris yang langsung mendongak dari ponselnya begitu Sehun mengucapkan nama Tao barusan.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin meneriaki Sehun untuk melarang sahabatnya itu,tapi karena Sehun sudah terlebih dulu keluar ruangan,jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Karena jika ia nekat berteriakpun percuma,Sehun tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.  
Ruangan kaca transparan tempat ia berada saat ini memang didesain khusus olehnya. Dari ruangan ini Kris bisa mengawasi seluruh keadaan bar miliknya itu,dan sekaligus tempat ini merupakan tempat berkumpul bersama teman-temannya setiap malam. Ia tetap terdiam ditempatnya,namun matanya tak lepas dari tempat Sehun berada saat ini.  
Dari tempat duduknya saat ini,Kris dapat melihat Sehun yang tengah menggoda pemuda yang ditunjuk Chanyeol sebagai sahabat Luhan tadi. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya,dan yang selalu membuat dadanya berdesir walau hanya sekedar mengingat namanya. Zitao,Huang Zitao.

Kris mendengus kesal ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihat raut jengah pada wajah pemuda bernama Zitao itu saat Sehun terus saja menggodanya

Srakk!

Tiba-tiba Kris bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun ia berjalan keluar.

Chanyeol yang terkejut oleh ulah Kris itu hanya bisa tercengang,namun sesaat kemudian ia segera berlari menyusul Kris yang kini sudah berada diluar ruangan.

"Ya,ya Kris! Kau mau kemana? Apa kau juga mengenal bocah panda itu?"tanya Chanyeol penasaran begitu ia tahu pasti kemana arah langkah Kris.  
Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat Sehun dan Zitao berada.

"Ayolah panda hyung... Jika kau mau menuruti keinginanku,aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau,okay?"rajuk Sehun lagi yang hanya ditanggapi oleh hembusan nafas kesal pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Pertama,aku tidak mau! Kedua aku tidak butuh apapun darimu Oh Sehun! Jadi berhenti merayuku karena aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh tawaranmu."jawab Zitao dengan kesal.

"Ayolah panda hyung... Sekali ini saja. Pleaseeee..."rayu Sehun lagi dengan memasang wajah melasnya yang membuat Zitao memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah ku bilang aku ti-"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengganggu tamu bar milikku sementara kekasihmu sedang sendirian saat ini Oh Sehun!"untuk sesaat mereka berdua berhenti berdebat dan menoleh bersamaan kearah sang pemilik suara berat yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka barusan.

Zitao yang tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kris ditempat ini langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Sungguh,ia tak pernah tahu bahwa bar yang mereka kunjungi saat ini adalah milik Kris. Dan Luhan sendiripun tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat mengajaknya tadi.

"Ah hyung,kau ingin bergabung juga rupanya?"tanya Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya begitu Chanyeol dan Kris sampai didekatnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Kris yang seolah ingin mencincangnya saat ini.

Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun,ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Zitao yang masih berdiri terpaku tak jauh darinya. Dan seketika tatapannya melembut begitu pandangan mereka bertemu.

Zitao tersenyum manis sebagai salam jumpa mereka. Dan Kris membalasnya dengan menarik tubuh pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya.

Zitao membeku seketika. Ia tak membalas pelukan Kris,namun ia juga tak menolaknya. Membuat dua orang yang berada disamping mereka,-Chanyeol dan Sehun- menjadi saling pandang.  
Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat keagresif-an seorang Kris.  
Karena biasanya justru Kris lah yang menjadi korban keagresif-an para wanita yang memujanya.

Zitao tetap terdiam,seolah membiarkan Kris yang kini tengah menyurukkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan lehernya,menghirup sebanyak mungkin harum tubuhnya. Mereka saling diam,hingga akhirnya Zitao sedikit mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh agar terlepas dari pelukan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Jadi seperti inikah yang kau lakukan pada semua pelanggan yang datang ke bar ini hyung?"tanya Zitao sambil kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuknya. Kris tetap terdiam dan lebih memilih ikut duduk disebelah Zitao. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam, juga memilih tempatnya dengan nyaman.

"Well,jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"tanya Sehun mewakili rasa penasaran mereka berdua.

"Euhm yah,kami dulu sempat berteman saat Kris hyung masih tinggal di China."jawab Zitao ringan sambil mengutak atik ponsel miliknya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Kris tengah menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau tak mengabariku jika kau akan kesini huh?"tanya Kris dengan nada menuntut.

Zitao mendongak menatap Kris,"Euh? Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengabarimu hyung?"ia balik bertanya.

"..."

Zitao lalu kembali tersenyum manis," Aku kesini karena Luhan gege yang memintaku berlibur kesini selama Siwon hyung berada di Berlin."jelasnya kemudian.

Kris menatap tajam kearah Zitao,"Jadi,dia membiarkanmu pergi kesini sendirian,begitu?"tuntut Kris masih dengan nada tak sukanya. Membuat Zitao menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika Siwon hyung sedang berada di Berlin huh?"gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Tsk!"Kris berdecak kesal.

"Dan juga,aku disinipun tidak akan lama kok hyung,besok aku sudah harus pulang ke Qingdao karena Siwon hyung akan pulang dua hari lagi."Zitao melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kris termangu mendengar penjelasan Zitao yang terakhir. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergemuruh hebat,ada perasaan kacau dan takut yang menderanya saat ini.  
Tidak,Kris belum siap untuk secepat itu melepas Zitao -_orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan._

"Tsk! Ayolah panda hyung... Tapi kau tidak harus mengajak Luhan hyung ke China juga kan? Kau jangan khawatir,kami pasti akan datang ke pesta pernikahanmu bulan depan."rengek Sehun lagi yang tiba-tiba teringat akan misi sedari tadi,-_menggagalkan Zitao mengajak Luhan ke China._

Zitao tersenyum tipis keara Sehun,"No! Luhan gege sendiri yang berjanji akan mengantarku sampai ke Qingdao,Sehun. Jadi itu sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan."jawab Zitao yang membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.  
Ia tak bisa membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran kekasih cantiknya itu,Luhan.

Apakah menurut kalian Sehun berlebihan?

Ah,tidak juga... Karena memang Luhan akan selalu lupa waktu jika ia sudah berada di China,dan terlebih lagi bersama Zitao. Luhan bahkan pernah menunda kepulangannya ke Korea lebih dari satu bulan hanya karena Zitao meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya menunggui beruang panda peliharaannya yang tengah hamil hingga melahirkan.  
Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun kalang kabut. Karena selain akan lupa waktu saat bersama Zitao,Luhan juga sering mengabaikan telepon darinya.  
Ya,Sehun sangat takut jika rusa cantiknya itu berpaling darinya.

"Ayolah panda hyung... Aku janji akan me-

Drrttt! Drrttttt!

Zitao segera berdiri dari duduknya begitu ponsel yang ditangannya itu bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Satu nama yang tertera di atas touchscreen ponsel itu membuatnya mengulas senyumnya tipis,Siwon.

"Maaf,aku mau menerima panggilan dulu."pamit Zitao dengan sopan kepada Kris dan Chanyeol. Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.  
Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan untuk membalas ucapan Zitao barusan. Sementara Kris hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Zitao yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan kecewa.  
Tidak bohong jika Kris juga sempat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel milik Zitao barusan. Dan itulah penyebab besar kekecewaannya saat ini.

"Kau masih mencintainya Kris?"interupsi Luhan yang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Kris menoleh cepat kearah pemuda cantik itu yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya.  
Sementara tak jauh dari Sehun-Luhan,Chanyeol juga terlihat sudah asyik bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya,Baekhyun.  
Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Seolah mengabaikan ketiga orang yang kini menatapnya penasaran-Sehun,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu jawabannya,kenapa masih bertanya huh?"jawab Kris dengan ketus yang membuat Luhan menyeringai. Berbeda dengan Luhan,ketiga temannya itu semakin penasaran tentang hubungan Kris dan pemuda bernama Zitao tadi.

"Jadi kau mencintai panda hyung?"tanya Sehun masih dengan nada tak percayanya yang membuat Luhan semakin terkikik geli. Kris tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun dan memilih memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak bilang sedari dulu jika kau menyukainya hyung? Jadi aku kan bisa membantumu mendapatkannya. Yah,setidaknya agar Luhan hyung tidak terus menerus meninggalkanku untuk menemani panda nakal itu."cerocos Sehun dengan bersemangat.

Pletakk!

"Aww! Ish,kenapa kau memukulku Luhan hyung? Bukankah memang benar yang aku katakan? Kau selalu melupakanku jika sudah bersama panda hyung."rajuk Sehun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan manis dari Luhan.

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika aku bersama Zitao huh? Apa kau juga mau bilang jika kau cemburu kepada sepupuku itu Oh Sehun!"teriak Luhan sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada Sehun.

"Tsk! Bukan begitu Luhan hyung,aku hanya tidak suka kau terus mengabaikanku saat bersama Tao hyung..."cicit Sehun sambil melirik pasangan ChanBaek yang terkikik geli melihatnya yang kehilangan nyali oleh teriakan Luhan barusan.

"Dan kurasa,Luhan hyung juga pasti akan membunuhmu jika sampai Kris mencampakkan sepupunya seperti korban-korbannya yang lain Sehun-ah... Kita semua tahu seperti apa '_badboy'_nya dia kan?"celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Kris langsung menatapnya tajam. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan,Luhan langsung tersenyum remeh.  
Ia lalu melirik kearah Kris yang tetap menunduk menatap ponselnya. "Well,sayangnya... Disini Zitao bukanlah berperan sebagai sosok yang tersakiti Baekyun ssi,tapi kurasa Kris lah yang pantas disebut sebagai pihak yang tercampakkan. Benarkan Kris?"ucap Luhan yang membuat ketiga orang disampingnya itu terkesiap.

Memang,sejauh mereka mengenal Kris,baik Sehun,Chanyeol ataupun Kai sama sekali tidak tahu masa lalu Kris. Mereka selalu menatap Kris sebagai sosok yang misterius dengan segala keangkuhannya. Dan Luhan sendiri juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang Zitao kepada siapapun termasuk kepada sahabatnya sendiri, Baekhyun.

Jadi wajar saja jika mereka bertiga masih belum percaya jika sosok seangkuh dan sedingin Kris bisa tercampakkan.

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum mendongak menatap Luhan,seolah ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda cantik itu barusan.

"Zitao adalah cinta pertamaku. Kami berpisah karena Zitao memilih untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dengan menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Choi Siwon. Awalnya kupikir,dengan pindah ke Korea aku akan bisa melupakannya,namun kenyataannya sampai sekarangpun aku..."setelah mengatakan hal itu,Kris menunduk lagi. Ia tak suka hal ini,ia tak suka terlihat lemah di depan siapapun,walau kenyataannya ia justru terlihat sangat rapuh di mata teman-temannya saat ini.

"Tapi kau harus ingat jika sebentar lagi Zitao akan resmi menjadi istri Siwon, Kris. Jadi kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau segera melupakannya."timpal Luhan yang membuat Kris kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan merebut Zitao ku lagi."ucap Kris mantap dengan kilat keseriusan di matanya.

Luhan kembali terkekeh geli,"Benarkah?"godanya semakin memancing emosi Kris.

"Kau sendiri tahu benar jika mereka tak saling mencintai kan hyung? Zitao hanya mencintaiku dan aku juga tahu jika Siwon hyung memiliki kekasih diluar sana."sahut Kris dengan nada lebih rendah.  
Dan kali ini Luhan memilih diam. Ia tahu benar jika Kris sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung',itu menandakan keseriusan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat,"Zitao memang masih mencintaimu Kris,tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya heum? Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa keluarga Huang bukan?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Baik Zitao ataupun Siwon menyetujui perjodohan itu karena mereka ingin membahagiakan orang tuanya. Dan aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka mau menerimaku sebagai menantunya."jawab Kris mantap.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya,"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris?"tanyanya penasaran.

Tak ubahnya Luhan,ketiga orang disamping mereka juga tampak menyimak perbincangan Kris dan Luhan itu dengan seksama. Merekapun juga tengah menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

Namun Kris memilih tak menjawab ketika ia melihat Zitao yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Ia menatap pemuda itu lekat. Tak ada yang berubah dari sosok mantan kekasihnya itu selain wajahnya yang terlihat semakin cantik,hingga apapun yang dilakukannya selalu tampak indah dimata Kris.

"Lu gege... Apakah kau keberatan jika mengantarku pulang dulu? Siwon hyung memintaku segera pulang."ucap Zitao manja pada Luhan begitu ia sampai di dekat sepupunya itu.

Hampir saja Luhan membuka mulutnya ketika Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf Tao hyung,tapi kali ini aku tak mengijinkannya. Karena kau juga tak mau membatalkan niatmu mengajaknya ke China besok."Sehun menjawabnya dengan santai dan langsung mendapat dengusan kesal dari kekasihnya.

"Aish kau ini! Ingin balas dendam eoh?"gerutu Zitao sambil meraih tas kecilnya yang tergeletak disamping Kris.

Sementara Sehun menatap Luhan dengan smirk di wajah innocentnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu."ucap Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat Zitao menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menoleh kearahnya

dengan raut keberatan.

"Tapi-

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Huang Zitao!"potong Kris dengan nada penuh penekanan. Pemuda itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik lengan Zitao. Membimbing pemuda panda itu agar mengikutinya.

Dan tak ada yang dapat dilakukan Zitao selain mengikuti kemauan Kris saat ini. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari bar milik Kris itu diiringi oleh tatapan para sahabatnya.

Sementara Sehun melempar seringaiannya kepada Chanyeol,Luhan bergumam pelan,"Dasar naga bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rangeover berwarna metalik itu telah berhenti di area parkir sebuah flat mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Namun kedua pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil mewah itu masih terdiam dan belum berniat keluar.

"Ini sudah hampir empat tahun. Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku Peach?"tanya Kris memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Zitao yang sejak masuk kedalam mobil tadi hanya terdiam langsung menoleh begitu Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Peach'. Bahkan sampai sekarang,Kris masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan special itu.

"Peach,aku merindukanmu. Benar-benar merindukanmu baby..."ucap Kris lagi sambil meraih jemari Zitao dan menciumnya lembut. Tao tetap terdiam tak menjawab.

Kris lalu membawa jemari itu menyentuh seluruh wajahnya. Dan ia memilih memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati halusnya jemari lentik itu bersentuhan dengan kulit wajahnya.

Zitao menatap lekat wajah tampan Kris yang tengah terpejam itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.  
Bohong jika bilang ia tak merindukan Kris,bohong pula jika ia mengatakan telah melupakan Kris,karena kenyataannya sampai saat ini pun hanya Kris lah yang ada di hatinya.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Dan Zitao yang tak ingin ketahuan menatap Kris,segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.  
Namun Kris yang sadar akan hal itu,hanya tersenyum lembut dan meraih dagu pemuda cantik itu untuk menatapnya.  
Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu,Kris tak mampu menahan gemuruh didadanya begitu menatap wajah Zitao yang tengah merona tipis saat ini.

"Kau semakin cantik baby..."ucap Kris mengusap lembut pipi Zitao. Membuat wajah pemuda itu semakin merona.

Zitao memejamkan matanya perlahan saat Kris semakin mempertipis jarak wajah mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian bibir mereka bertemu.

Kris melumat lembut bibir curve itu untuk menikmati setiap sensasi manis dari setiap inci gerakan bibir mungil itu. Semakin lama lumatan itu seperti candu yang membuatnya ingin merasakan hal yang lebih.

Kris segera mengalihkan kecupannya ke leher Zitao saat pemuda itu mendorong dadanya agar melepas ciuman mereka.  
Ia terus mengecup,menjilat dan pada akhirnya menggigit leher jenjang itu penuh nafsu. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya atas pemuda panda itu disana.

"Ahhh... Kumohon jangan lakukan ini gegehh..."pinta Zitao disela lenguhan sambil meremas rambut Kris saat sekali lagi Kris memberi kissmark di leher putihnya.

Kris tak dapat menahan perasaan bahagianya saat Zitao kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gege'. Sebutan yang selalu Zitao gunakan untuknya dulu-_sebelum mereka berpisah._

Dan kenyataan bahwa Zitao tidak menolak semua sentuhannya membuat nafsu Kris semakin bergolak. Tangannya mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Zitao dan langsung menghujani dada pemuda itu dengan kecupan-kecupannya. Membuat desahan Zitao semakin sering keluar dari bibir curvenya. Pemuda itu menggeliat nikmat saat kemudian tangan dan lidah nakal Kris bermain-main diatas nipplenya. Membuatnya meradang dengan hebat.

Satu tangan Kris yang bebas menuntun tangan Zitao menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak di balik celana jeansnya.  
Zitao mengerti,jari lentiknya mulai mengelus lembut benda itu dari luar yang membuat pemiliknya menggeram rendah. Ia lalu mulai membuka kaitan kancing dan resleting celana Kris. Begitu terbuka Zitao lalu menyusupkan tangannya kedalam boxer Kris dan langsung bertemu dengan kejantanan yang sudah mengeluarkan percumnya itu.

"Peach..."panggil Kris setengah menggeram menahan nafsunya.

Dan sekali lagi, Zitao tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Kris. Ia lalu merundukkan tubuhnya dan langsung 'menyapa' kejantanan Kris dengan mulutnya.  
Sedikit kesulitan memang,mengingat posisi Kris yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi,Namun Zitao bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Ia menaik-turunkan kepalanya menghisap kejantanan itu dengan erotis. Menjilat,menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya di ujung kejantanan itu,membuah Kris semakin mendesah nikmat.

Ia meremas bahu Zitao sebagai bentuk bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati sentuhan pemuda itu.

Semakin lama,gerakan mulut dan lidah Zitao membuat Kris tak lagi mampu membendung nafsunya.

"Shhh...Peach,faster baby... Ahhh!"seru Kris saat merasakan klimaxnya di dalam mulut Zitao.

Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Zitao selain menelan cairan milik Kris itu sepenuhnya.

Well,mereka memang sering melakukan ini sebelumnya,jadi tidaklah mengherankan jika Zitao selalu tahu apa yang diinginkan Kris darinya. Dan juga,Kris tidaklah salah jika menyimpulkan bahwa hanya Zitao lah yang mampu membuatnya puas diatas ranjang.

Zitao menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap wajah Kris yang merah padam menahan nafsunya.

"Aku tak bisa lagi melakukan lebih dari ini gege..."ucapnya seolah tahu kemauan Kris selanjutnya.

Kris menatap Zitao dengan kecewa,"Kenapa Peach?"

Zitao tak menjawab,ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel miliknya. Satu buah pesan masuk atas nama Siwon disana. Dia segera mengetikkan beberapa huruf hangeul dan langsung mengirimkannya sebagai balasan.

Setelah selesai,ia lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kris yang masih menatapnya lekat,seolah tengah menunggu jawaban yang sebenarnya telah dia ketahui.

"Kau tahu kan ge, jika bulan depan aku dan Siwon hyung akan menikah? Jadi-

"Tapi aku tidak mengijnkanmu Huang Zitao!"potong Kris cepat,ia menatap tajam pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan perasaan yang kalut.

"A-apa maksudmu Kris ge? Bukankah dulu kita telah membahas hal ini. Dan-

"Dan aku berubah fikiran Huang Zitao! Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku,camkan itu baik-baik. Dan aku tidak akan mau mengulangi kebodohanku dengan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup aku dibuat gila dengan perasaan ini Peach..."potong Kris lagi yang membuat Zitao langsung menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

"Tapi ge, bagaimana jika-"

"Sssttt! Tidak ada tapi-tapian baby Peach, jika kau mencintaiku maka kumohon percayalah kepadaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat restu dari orang tuamu. Apapun!"Kris memotong ucapan Zitao sekali lagi. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Zitao mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Huang Zitao. Sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Kris sekali lagi yang di amini oleh hatinya.

Dan Zitao tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Ah tidak,bukan hanya karena ucapan Kris saja,tapi juga karena membaca pesan dari Siwon yang baru saja di terimanya.

_"Ah,akhirnya! Sadar juga si bodoh itu jika dia perlu mempertahankanmu baby. Jangan khawatir baby,Eomma dan Appa sudah tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan naga bodoh itu,dan mereka setuju membatalkan perjodohan kita asalkan Kris benar-benar mencintaimu."_

Rupanya Zitao merekam ucapan Kris barusan dan langsung mengirimkannya ke Siwon. Dan seperti itulah reaksi Siwon mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris barusan.  
Ya,Siwon dan Zitao memang tidak saling mencintai,tapi mereka saling menyanyangi seperti kakak dan adik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**END**

Hai... Adakah yang masih ingat dengan saya? Hehehehe...

Ini dah lama ea,dah hampir setahun sejak mutusin buat hiatus waktu itu.

Dan sekarang saya membawa satu ff Taoris lagy (always),anggap saja ini sebagai rasa syukur saya karena bisa ngebuka akun ini lagy. *karena sebenarnya akun ini dah gak bisa dibuka sejak enam bulan yang lalu karena lupa pw'a*

Semoga kalian suka ea...

Maaf jika penulisan saya yang semakin buruk,karena ini juga sudah lama tangan saya tidak mengetik ff.

Terima kasih yang dah mw mampir baca tulisan abal ini.

Jika tidak keberatan review eaaaa...

**-Always stay for Taoris-**


End file.
